Old memories
by Enjoyseries
Summary: Tom and Sasha met late at night on the Nathan James and as they enjoyed a night talk, old memories are brought back. Set somewhere after 3x08. Lots of talk and a bit of romance!


**Guyyys! Thank you so much for all your feedbacks on my previous story. It means a lot, and encouraged me to write again! I wrote this at 1 am, I was really inspired as you can see this is quite longer than "Stubborn as ever." This is how I imagined what their past could look like. I can't wait to learn more about their shared moments.**

 **Please however you are, write Tom/Sasha fanfictions. There are not enough stories about them, give it a try I'm sure it will be great! xo**

 **Sorry again for any mistakes left. Enjoy the read!**

* * *

Night had already fallen long ago over the Pacific Ocean. Tom was walking on the upper deck, the only noise he could heard was the waves as the ship was silently and slowly moving forward on the waters.

He saw her far away, a few meters later. She was sitting on the floor, leaning against a wall, her hair twirling slightly in the breeze. He stepped closer, until he was less than a meter from her. When his silhouette entered into her field of vision, she jumped.

"Sorry I didn't want to scare you."

"That's fine, I was lost in my thoughts."

"Can't sleep?"

"I'm enjoying a little bit of peace during war time." She smiled slightly.

"Seems we got the same idea." He smiled back, and sat next to her.

Since the first time they've met each other at Peng's palace and until now, they never really had a quiet moment with just the two of them. With all the events, they hadn't had time to dive back into old memories, or to discuss the past. But in these moments, when the world seemed to stop time for a few hours, this is when we allow ourselves to dwell on the past.

If they didn't talk now, perhaps they would never have the opportunity again.

"Did you think about me sometimes? About us?" Sasha cut the silence and asked softly, without leaving sight of the horizon. She heard him snort.

"You were my first true love, Sasha. How could I ever forget you?"

She shook her head slightly leaning it down. She opened her mouth to speak and closed it right away, then she sighed.

"I loved you, I really did but we were so young. I wanted to see the world. I was selfish thinking you would wait for me."

"But you never came back. You broke my heart."

"Well, you broke mine too. When I came back, you were engaged. Why did you want me to do? I couldn't just show up at your door and break everything you've built with her. So I just left."

"That's what you could do best, right? Leaving people."

"Oh come on, don't be so hard on me." She turned her head towards him and gave him an accusing look.

"You know I'm right." He raised his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes.

"I guess we were two people in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"And here we are now."

Sasha simply nodded, and they both fell silent. Of course he was right and she knew it, but she would never admit it. She was a wild bird, she could never sit still for a long time. She always needed to learn and see more.

They were both alike, that's why they had joined the Navy but Tom was less hot-headed than her. She was funny, always laughing, charming and thoughtful. And above else, she was extremely beautiful.

When she decided to join a squad which was traveling overseas half the time, she had left everything behind her including Tom. She certainly didn't think at that time and in her young mind that by doing this, she would lose the love of her life.

"You remember our pillow talks?" Her soft voice pierced the light silence.

"It sounds still awful even fifteen years later." He winced and made her laugh.

"Yes, but that's what they were."

"You said a sumptuous loft, two kids and a dog." He smiled remembering the old days.

"And you said a big house with a garden where you could have built a hut in a tree for our four kids."

"Four kids?!" He said outraged.

"You didn't know what you were talking about at that time."

"That's for sure."

Their laugh echoed in the wind again.

"You were always challenging me." He kept on remembering.

"Some things never changed." She smirked.

"You were driving me crazy all the time."

"Oh come on, I know you liked it." She pushed him slightly with her elbow.

"That's because you were jealous."

"Wha- I was not!" She huffed.

"Yes, you were."

"That's because every girls wanted to date you in college!" She said with a high-pitched voice.

He briefly closed his eyes and shook his head, slightly smiling.

"You still have no idea of the effect you have on women, right?" She narrowed her eyes incredulously and leaned slightly trying to catch his eyes.

"Sasha.." He gently warned her and she raised her hands in defeat, leaning back against the wall and looking back at the horizon not without a smile on her face.

Tom looked at her when he was sure she wasn't looking and he smiled too. God, how much he had missed this woman. His eyes then fell on her forearms. She was shivering and he saw goose bumps on her skin.

"We should go back inside."

"No, I'm good here." She looked at him. That's when he started unbuttoning his navy shirt.

"Are you out of your mind? You'll end up with a cold!" She raised her voice, totally disapproving what he was doing. He stopped his moves, and offered his arm as he slid it behind her.

"Alright, come here."

"What?"

"Could you just stop arguing with everything I say, please?" He sighed. She rolled her eyes, again and moved closer to him.

"Better?" She snuggled into his embrace as he was stroking her upper arm. She nodded against his chest.

"You've always been the chilly one." He teased her.

"Shut up, Chandler." She said in a serious tone but they both ended up chuckling.

Silence took its place back among them, but this time the atmosphere was heavy as if they finally fell back into the hard reality. They both lost their smile as the few minutes passed away.

"I'm really sorry for you loss. I mean… Darien, Doctor Scott, your men, the President."

"Me too." He inhaled deeply.

"I know you too well, Tom. But you're not god, you're just human. You can't save everyone." He tightened his grip on her. "So please, stop blaming yourself okay?" She raised her head and they deeply looked into each other's eyes. He had always hated the fact that he always felt totally naked in front of her, without any filters, any veils, and any uniforms. She always had this ability to only see the man behind the mask.

Her eyes fell briefly on his mouth, and she kissed him without hesitation. Her lips were slowly moving against his, and this time he kissed her back. She had brought her hand to his cheek and slid it behind his neck to pull him closer. She nibbled his lower lip before breaking the kiss for air. They kept their face closer and she smiled brightly to him.

"What's that for?" He murmured, smirking and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Old memories." She whispered loud enough for him to hear, and kissed him chastely once again.

She finally dropped her head on his shoulder, in the crook of his neck as her hand slid around his waist. They remained silent, enjoying the moment and observing the calm ocean.

Sasha was probably right, but what if now was the right time?


End file.
